A managed network may use tens, hundreds, or thousands of individual computing devices to facilitate interrelated or standalone operations. A configuration management database (CMDB) may include configuration items associated with these devices. That is, the configuration management database may include representations of the computing devices, the software applications installed on the computing devices, relationships therebetween, and configurations thereof. In turn, relationships may define operational associations between the configuration items. Such relationships might be used by the managed network to more efficiently carry out information technology service management, information technology operations management, configuration management, and other operations by providing insight into operational characteristics of the managed network. Thus, inaccuracies in relationships may negatively affect the efficacy with which these operations are performed.